crimecityiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Compendium
A list of all the items in the game. Name>A/D>Cost (Limited)= A peice of equipment offered for a limited time. 'Guns' Pistol (1/0) $100 Walther P99 (1/1) Loot Revolver (1/1) $250 Crossbow (1/2) Loot Paintball Gun (1/2) Loot Micro SMG (1/3) Loot Benny's 45 (2/0) Loot Grease Gun (2/0) PvP Loot Beretta 92 (2/1) Loot Shotgun (2/1) $600 Desert Eagle (2/2) Loot Machine Pistol (2/2) $1,000 Captins Old Pistol (2/3) Loot Colt 45 (2/4) PvP Loot SMG A4 (2/4) Loot Casino Security Shotgun (2/5) Loot FBI Pistol (3/0) Loot .38 Special (3/2) Loot Boot Pistol (3/2) Loot S&W 9mm (3/2) Loot AK-47 (3/4) $2,700 SMG (3/4) $3,200 Moretti Family Shotgun (4/1) Loot East Side Shotgun (4/2) Loot Don's Golden Pistol (4/3) Loot FBI FAMAS (4/3) Loot Micro Uzi (4/3) PvP Loot Toshiro's Assassinator (4/3) Loot Mac 10 (4/4) Loot Mickey's Punisher (4/4) Loot Uzi (4/5) $6,700 Spiros Family Pistol (4/5) Loot Carbine (4/6) Loot PP19 SMG (4/7) Loot Perforator Shotgun (5/2) Loot Daddy's Assault Rifle (5/3) Loot Hunting Rifle (5/3) PvP Loot Reni's Little Friend (5/4) Loot M11 A1 (5/6) Loot Port Authority Shotgun (5/7) Loot DP MachineGun (5/10) Machine Gun (5/13) $270,000 Combat Shotgun (6/4) $15,000 Street Machine Pistol (6/4) Loot Assault Rifle (7/5) $36,000 Steyr AUG (7/6) PvP Loot Reni's Rusty Grenaide Launcher (8/3) Loot Fiorella's Secret Pistol (8/6) Loot Ricci Golden Shotgun (8/6) Loot Golden Magnum (8/7) $70,000 Aces Wild (8/8) Loot M14 Sniper Rifle (9/7) PvP Loot M4 Shotgun (9/8) PvP Loot Tommy Gun (10/6) Respect: 100 Security Shotgun (10/14) Reward: Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) Driveby Rifle (11/6) Loot - (Midtown Level Mastering 3) Bullseye Sniper Rifle (11/8) Loot Semi-Automatic Sniper (11/9) $350,000 Silenced Uzi (11/9) Loot Grenade Launcher (12/9) $450,000 Bloody AK (15/11) PvP Loot Skull Shotgun (A/D 18/7) PvP Loot M72 Rocket Launcher (19/14) PvP Loot Sawn-Off Shotgun (22/14) Respect: 360 Enforcer Compact (24/37) Reward: Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) Siege Rocket Launcher (28/12) Reward: Epic Boss Man-Saw Chaingun (30/39) Reward: Epic Boss El Diablo's Firearm (33/30) Reward: Epic Boss Silent Death (40/26) Gold: 60 El Diablo's Mac 10 (55/61) Reward: Epic Boss Spitfire SMG (81/70) Gold: 160 Night Vision MAR (112/100) Gold: 300 Folding Shotgun (113/78) Gold: 220 Evidence Burner (127/104 + 30% Off Building Upgrades) Reward: Crate Event (10 Crates) Stunlock Taser (135/99) Reward: Epic Boss El Diablo's Blaster (144/69) Reward: Epic Boss Lookout KSG... (168/198) Reward: Crate Event (9 Crates) Spec Ops Assault Rifle (202/103) Gold: 525 Tech Gatling Gun (210/223) Gold: 800 Bloody Mayhem (237/146) Gold: 600 (limtited) Black Powder Power (237/195) Gold: 150 'Melee' Ceramic Crate Knive (156/150) Reward: Crate Event (7 Crates) 'Armor' Museum Heist Mask (55/84) Reward: Crate Event (3 Crates) (Limited) Rocker Boots (79/145) Gold: 65 'Explsives' (Limited) Bone Frag (415/224) Gold: 390 'Vehicals' Junker (A/D 1/1) $2,000 Motorcycle (A/D 2/2) $6,000 Hatchback (A/D 3/2) $10,000 Armored Police Truck (A/D 4/19) El Diablo's Entourage (A/D 64/40) Reward: Epic Boss Discreet Getaway Car (131/989 + +5 Respect from Robberies) Reward: Crate Event (10 Crates) El Diablo's Lowrider (A/D 128/109) Reward: Epic Boss